Clear Skies with Plenty of Sonshine
by TeddyLuver
Summary: Sonny and Chad have had a rivalry since Sonny joined So Random. Almost everyone else knows that rivalry is something else. But no one can get them to admit it! Can Chad's stubborn little sister do it? Channy, Rated T.
1. Ploopy the Pillow with Pants

**Clear Skies with Plenty of Sonshine**

**Chapter 1- Ploopy the Pillow with Pants**

Chad Dylan Cooper walked into the cafeteria, followed by a slightly shorter teen girl with light brown hair. She was talking angrily into her phone.

"No, I don't want to reorder! I just want my Ploopy the Pillow with Pants!" she said, storming behind Chad, who rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Chad walked up to the newly polished MacKenzie Falls table, complete with a tablecloth and candles. The girl however, stood behind her chair, still talking into her phone.

"I told you, I've been waiting three weeks for my Ploopy the Pillow with Pants!" she said. There was a pause as the poor person on the other line said something. "Oh, because I _like_ saying Ploopy the Pillow with Pants!" Another pause. "I don't care if it annoys you! Ploopy the Pillow with Pants, Ploopy the Pillow with Pants, Ploopy the Pillow with..."

"Dani, please" said Chad, holding up his hand with a painful expression on his face. "You're embarrassing yourself. And all of us"

"Shut up Chad" Dani retorted, to angry to really pay attention. Chad sighed dramatically and he and the other MacKenzie Falls members went to go get lunch. Dani put her phone back to her ear.

"Ploopy the Pillow with Pants, Ploopy the Pillow wi- Hey!" Dani slammed the phone down on the table. "She hung up on me! I can't believe she hung up on me!" Huffing angrily, she went to stand in line behind two guys.

"Okay, today we are getting a steak!" said the taller one, who had dark skin.

"Yeah, we'll show them that So Random deserves good food too!" said the other one, who had blond hair. Dani perked up. So Random was her favorite show. It was much better than MacKenzie Falls and all it's wishy washy drama.

"Two steaks please" said the taller boy. The lunch lady looked at him skeptically then dumped a pile of gross looking goop on his plate. The boys scowled at the lady and walked away. Dani walked up to the lady uncertainly.

"Uh... hi" she said. "Um, I'm Dani Cooper..." The lady beamed at her.

"Oh yes, would you like steak or lobster my dear?" said the lunch lady.

"Steak please" Dani was handed a plate with delicious looking steak and vegetables. She began to walk over to the MacKenzie falls table when she heard a voice. She turned around to see a girl with dark brown hair talking into a cow print phone.

"No, I don't want to cancel my order! This is the third time I've tried to order a Blarmy the Blanket with Arms!" she said, sounding exasperated. Dani was amazed. She sat down next to the girl.

"Omigosh, you too?" she said.

"Sorry, what?" said the girl politely, but looking confused.

"I've been trying to order a Ploopy the Pillow with Pants for weeks now!!" said Dani.

"Really?!" asked the girl. "I got a Blarmy the Blanket with Arms but then my friend puked all over it" The girl made a face and Dani laughed. "By the way, I'm Sonny Munroe" The girl held out her hand.

"Dani Cooper" said Dani, shaking it.

"Whoa, are you related to Chad?" asked Sonny. Dani rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately" she snorted. "America's teen heartthrob. More like jerkthrob"

"Oh, but he's not that bad" Sonny didn't know why she was defending Chad. "I mean, sometimes he can be kinda nice" Dani looked skeptical, but then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess" she replied. "But most of the time he's just a conceited egomaniac" Sonny nodded vigorously. Then Dani felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see her older brother standing above her.

"Oh, it's you" said Dani.

"Nice to see you too, sis" Chad said sarcastically. He noticed Sonny sitting there and stiffened.

"Sonny"

"Chad"

"Dani, why are you hanging out with a Random?" Chad asked. Sonny scowled. She hated it when he called her "A Random".

"Omigosh, you're on So Random!?" Dani squealed. "I_knew_ I'd seen you before!! You're my favorite character!" Sonny smiled hugely.

"Thanks Dani" she turned to look at Chad. "At least _someone_ in your family appreciates my talent" Chad snorted and Sonny glared at him.

"C'mon sis, we gotta go now" Chad said smugly. "Shooting starts in half an hour"

"Eww" Dani made a face. "Mac Falls shooting is _so_ boring. I mean couldn't you add some humor in there somewhere??" Sonny shot Chad a smug look.

"Let's go Dani" Chad said, tugging on Dani's hoodie. Scowling, Dani stood up. She waved bye to Sonny and followed her brother.

"Oh wait!" called Sonny, and Dani turned around. "Give me your number!" Dani ran back and handed her phone to Sonny. They typed in their numbers.

"Come _on_" Chad whined.

"She's coming jeez" said Sonny. Dani walked back to Chad.

"Fine" said Chad.

"Fine" said Sonny.

"Good"

"Good"

"So, we're good?"

"Oh we're so good" Chad stalked out of the cafeteria. Dani stayed a moment longer, a puzzled expression on her face. Then, she shrugged and followed Chad out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you guys liked it! I think Chad and Sonny are just meant for each other!! :D **

**Please please review! It will make me very very happy! And I'll update faster!!! **


	2. Coco Moco Coco Crisis

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed and/or subscribed! Luv ya guys! 3**

**

* * *

**

Clear Skies With Plenty of Sonshine - Chapter 2

Coco Moco Coco Crisis

* * *

Sonny walked into her dressing room, where she found a very agitated Tawni.

"Sonny!" shrieked Tawni. "You have _got_ to help me!! I'm down to the nub on my Coco Moco Coco lip gloss and I forget where I keep my secret stash!!" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Tawni, you don't have a secret stash" she said. That was probably the worst thing she could have said. Tawni shrieked so loud you could hear it from miles away.

"YOU MEAN I'M DOWN TO THE NUB OF MY LAST COCO MOCO COCO!?!" she screamed. Sonny winced and covered her ears. Suddenly her phone moo'ed. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Dani.

"Hi Sonny!" said Dani once Sonny answered.

"Hey Dani" Sonny said hurriedly. "Listen, you wouldn't happen to have any Coco Moco Coco lip gloss would you??"

"Coco Moco Coco?" Dani asked. "Uh, I think I might have a stick in my gifts-from-random-people-that-I-never-open drawer. Lemme check" Sonny laughed nervously. Tawni was looking more and more like an angry bull about to charge by the second.

"Oooh found some!" Dani said, and Sonny breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Can you please bring it to my dressing room??" Sonny begged. "My dressing roommate is having a fit cuz she's out of Coco Moco Coco" Dani agreed and Sonny gave her directions. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Dani!" Sonny cried, opening the door. "Thank goodness! Tawni was about to rip the room to pieces"

"THAT BETTER BE MY LIP GLOSS!" Tawni yelled. She looked up and her eyes widened. "Dani?" she asked.

"Tawni!" cried Dani, rushing to hug Tawni. Tawni squealed and Dani stepped back. Tawni opened her mouth and Dani said "Right. Bubble. Got it"

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Sonny.

"Oh yeah. We used to be on a show called the Goody Gang when we were kids" replied Dani. Tawni was getting impatient again.

"I was under the impression that someone was bringing my Coco Moco Coco lip gloss!" Tawni said testily. Dani sighed and handed over the lip gloss. Tawni squealed happily and quickly applied about twenty layers of gloss. Dani and Sonny watched in amazement.

"So, when is your guys' next show?" asked Dani excitedly.

"Well, a show at eight" Sonny replied. "Do you want to come watch? We can even introduce you at the end of the show"

"OMG TOTALLY!" Dani shrieked, jumping up and down. Then she frowned. "Chad won't like me going to a So Random show without him. He loves So Random."

"He WHAT?!" Tawni and Sonny yelled at the same time. Dani squeaked and covered her mouth.

"Omigod, I was _not_ supposed to say that!" she cried. "Oh crap, Chad's gonna kill me!!" Sonny grinned as if she had just found something very valuable.

"Well, why don't you bring Chad along?" she said slyly. Dani smiled hugely.

"I like your thinking Sonny" she grinned. "Uh oh, I gotta go now! I want to be there for the 3:30 massage special!" Dani dashed out of the room.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get a frozen yogurt okay Tawn?" Sonny said. Tawni nodded, too busy with her new tube of lip gloss. Sonny walked down to the cafeteria. She was trying to decide what yogurt to get. She couldn't decide between Cookies and Cream and Mango Tango.

"I'd go with the Cookies and Cream" said a smug voice. Sonny whirled around to see Chad standing behind her. "Mangoes aren't in season" Sonny scowled, and just to annoy Chad, got a cup and filled it with Mango. She stalked off to find a seat. Chad came and sat down next to her.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" he said. "What's up, trouble in Chuckle City?" He laughed at his own corny joke.

"You would know" retorted Sonny. "Since So Random is your _favorite show_" Chad turned bright red.

"No it isn't!" he stammered. "Who told you that?! I mean, it doesn't matter since I hate So Random, I mean..." Sonny sat back with a satisfied smile until Chad finished blabbering.

"Anyways, since you _love_ So Random" Chad opened his mouth again, but Sonny cut him off. "Why don't you and your sister come to the show tonight?" Chad started to speak but then stopped. He thought for a while.

"Fine" he said finally.

"Fine" smiled Sonny.

"Good" Chad smiled.

"Good" Sonny grinned.

"So we're good?" Chad asked, looking carefully at Sonny.

"Oh, we are _beyond_ good" Sonny laughed. Chad smiled as he listened to her laugh. It made him want to laugh too. It was so carefree, so happy, so light and full of joy.

"What are you staring at?" Sonny asked suspiciously.

"Uh... nothing" he replied. Sonny looked at him skeptically, but then shrugged. She stood up to go and said "See you tonight, Cooper"

"Later Monroe" Sonny grinned hugely and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Chad sitting by himself with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Hmm.... what will happen at the show tonight? Stay tuned! Haha I sound like a TV show :D **

**Plz review thank you!! You guys are so awesome!! More Channy coming soon I promise!! **


	3. Check it Out!

**Thank you again to all the kind people who subscribed and reviewed! I think I would like to get at least 7 total reviews before I post Chapter 4. Thanks!**

* * *

Clear Skies With Plenty of Sonshine - Chapter 3

Check it Out!

"Are you ready to get SOOOOOOOOO RANDOM?!" The voice announced loudly over tons of screaming fans. Dani and Chad were sitting in the front. Dani was screaming her lungs out where as Chad was sitting there, trying to look bored.

"OMIGOSH!!" screamed Dani. "This is SO FREAKIN AWESOME!!" Chad rolled his eyes, but had a small smile on his face. The curtain opened slowly and the crowd fell silent. Sonny and Tawni were standing at a grocery store counter, dressed as the famous Check it Out Girls, with tubes of nail polish out.

"Check it out, I painted my nails red!" Sonny said.

"Check it out, I painted my blue _and _red!" Tawni replied.

"Check it out, I painted mine with stars!" Sonny countered.

"Check it out, I painted mine with stars _and_ stripes!" Tawni said.

"Check it out, we're so patriotic!"

"Check it out, I know!" Then, Nico, dressed as a customer, came up to them and put a few apples on the counter.

"Uh, hi I'd like to check out my items" he said. Tawni and Sonny looked at the apples disdainfully.

"Check it out, those apples aren't very patriotic" Sonny frowned.

"Check it out, let's paint them!" Tawni squealed. Tawni and Sonny began to dump nail polish and glitter on the apples.

"Check it out, here you go!" Sonny beamed. Nico looked disgusted and walked away with a huff. Grady came up, dressed up in a suit and tie.

"Hi, I'd like to buy some flowers for my fiancee" he said.

"Check it out, he's getting married!" Tawni squealed.

"Check it out, that's awesome!" Sonny shrieked.

"Check it out, I love his suit" Tawni said.

"Check it out, but it needs some red" Sonny said. Tawni nodded and Sonny threw some red nail polish onto Grady's suit.

"Check it out, that's better" Sonny said. Grady looked extremely angry.

"That suit was five thousand dollars!" he yelled and stormed off.

"Check it out, he was grumpy" Tawni huffed.

"Check it out, maybe his fiancee broke up with him" Sonny frowned.

"Check it out dance?"

"Check it out dance!"

"They're the best girlfriends, they're a wish come true. They're the Check it Out Girls and they'll check it you for youuuu.... Check it out!" The voice sang as Sonny and Tawni did the Check it Out Dance. The crowd went wild screaming and cheering.

"That was amazing!" cried Dani, laughing hysterically. "They're so funny!" Then the cast came back on to many cheers and shouts.

"Thank you everyone!" called Sonny. "Thanks for such a great show!"

"Thank you, my loyal fans!" cried Tawni. "I know you love me!" The crowd roared with applause.

"Now, we'd like to welcome a very special guest!" said Sonny. "Give a big hand to... Dani Cooper!" The crowed clapped and cheered as Dani ran onstage.

"Thanks everyone!" she cried. "I'd just like to specially thank Sonny Munroe and the whole cast of So Random for a great show tonight! Go So Random!" Dani pumped her fist in the air and the crowd went crazy hooting and hollering.

"And that's all on Sooooooooo Random!!! Join us next time!" the announcer blared and the crowd roared while the curtains closed. Chad slipped out of his seat and went backstage to find his sister. Dani was jumping up and down in excitement.

"OMG, you guys were _amazing_!!" Dani squealed. "I was laughing so hard!" Sonny beamed.

"Thanks Dani!" she noticed Chad standing leaning against the wall and her smile became slightly smaller. "So Chad?" she asked. "Watcha think?"

"Not bad Munroe" Chad replied. Sonny smiled and turned to Tawni.

"Hey, we gotta go Tawn" she said. "Marshall wants to talk to us"

"Oh, yeah Mr. Condor wanted to talk to MacFalls too" Chad added. "We gotta go sis" Dani frowned.

"I'm not even _on_ MacFalls" she griped, stomping outside. Tawni went upstairs to Marshall's office. Sonny turned to leave to.

"Hey... Sonny?" Chad said. Sonny turned around.

"Yeah?" Chad opened his mouth a few times, as if he didn't know what to say.

"You were, uh, really good tonight" he finally said. Sonny grinned at him.

"Thanks Chad" she replied. "That's oddly nice of you" Chad smiled back.

"See ya around Munroe" he said.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we are _so_ good!" Sonny giggled and ran out of the room. Chad just stood there for a moment with a small smile on his face. Dani came stomping back in.

"Are we _going_ or not?!" she complained. The she caught sight of Chad's smile and looked at him. "What's with you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" Chad said hurriedly, shaking his head. "C'mon" He quickly walked out of the room. Dani stared after him a moment longer, then shrugged and followed him out.

* * *

**Gee, I seem to end all these chapter the same way don't I? Hmm, maybe I need to think of better endings... :D**

**So, I would like a total of 7 reviews before I post the next chapter. If you have suggestions, or constructive criticism that would be awesome! Thank you! **


	4. Vacation

**Thanks to all you awesome peeps who reviewed! Special thanks to SilvanBeauty12 for her advice. I think I would like 10 reviews please. They make me feel so special! :D**

**Sorry, the title's kind of a give away. I don't really like to do that, but I couldn't think of anything else. **

**

* * *

**

Clear Skies with Plenty of Sonshine - Chapter 4

Vacation

Sonny and Tawni walked into Marshall's office, where Grady, Nico, and Zora already were. Marshall was sitting at his desk, looking grave.

"What's up Marshall?" Nico asked. "You look kinda worried, man" Marshall sighed and stood up.

"Kids, you know how much I love So Random, and how I wish you could all stay here forever" Marshall began. Tawni and Sonny gasped.

"You're shutting down our show!?!?" Sonny shrieked. Marshall looked alarmed.

"No, no of course not" he said. "Why would I do that? I just wanted to let you know that you guys get a vacation!" The whole cast was silent for a moment. Then Nico and Grady jumped up in the air and whooped.

"Va-cation!" hollered Grady, hi-fiving Nico. "Woot woot!"

"Where are we going?!" asked Zora excitedly.

"You kids will get a one week vacation at one of Mr. Condor's private beach islands!" Marshall grinned. Everyone was jumping with excitement. Then Sonny noticed something.

"Wait, Marshall, why were you looking so tense earlier?" she asked.

"Well, uh... hehe" he began. "Um, you guys will sort of not be going by yourselves"

"Who we going with?" asked Nico.

"Er.. MacKenzie Falls" Marshall replied.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"WHAT?!" cried Chad, standing up. He and the rest of the cast, plus Dani, were sitting in Mr. Condor's office. "We can't go with those Randoms!!" The rest of the cast nodded in agreement, while Dani scowled.

"Unfortunately, that is the only arrangement we could make" Mr. Condor said. "You can either go with So Random, or not at all" Chad deliberated, and looked at the other cast members.

"Oh, come on!" Dani burst out. "So Random is awesome! I don't see why you guys hate them so much" The other cast members clearly wanted to go, so Chad sighed.

"Fine" he replied. "But those Randoms better not ruin my vacation"

* * *

Two weeks later, the casts of So Random and MacKenzie Falls were standing in front of Condor Studios, packed and ready to go. Marshall was reading a list of reminders and other important things.

"During this trip, we will operate on the buddy system" he said, causing groans from the crowd. "In order to promote friendliness, your buddy will be from the opposite show" More groans. "You will sit with your buddy on the plane, and anytime we need to form groups, you and your buddy will be together. The buddy groups are as follows: Nico and Ferguson, Grady and Skyler, Dani and Zora, Portlyn and Tawni, and Chad and Sonny"

"What?!" cried Sonny. Marshall looked tiredly at her.

"Please, just cooperate with your buddy and if I hear of any major fighting, those two will be sent home" Mr. Condor broke in. Just then, two large limos arrived and the casts got into them. Dani, Sonny, Chad, Tawni, and Portlyn sat in one, and Nico, Grady, Ferguson, Skyler, and Zora sat in the other.

"So, ready for vacation, _buddy_?" Chad asked Sonny smugly. Sonny scowled and turned away from him.

"I can't wait!" cried Dani. "It sounds like so much fun! Beaches, and parties, and all that other island fun!" The limos arrived at the Condor airport, and the casts got out and into their private jet.

"Ooo, this is comfy" said Dani, who was sitting across from Chad and Sonny.

"Hey, wanna press the button a bunch of times and annoy the stewardesses?" Zora asked. Dani grinned and nodded. Sonny smiled. She could see those two were going to be friends. Her partner, on the other hand...

"Comfy enough, _buddy_?" Chad said. Every time he would refer to her, he would call her buddy. It was really starting to get on Sonny's nerves. She was about to say something back, when suddenly the plane started up with a small lurch forward. Sonny shrieked and clutched Chad's arm.

"Ow!" Chad cried. He was about to tell Sonny to let go, when he saw her face. It was chalk white and her eyes were wide with fear. "Hey... you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah..." Sonny replied, taking deep breaths. "I just... don't like planes much" The plane started to move forward and Sonny squealed and grabbed the armrests. Chad sighed and rolled his eyes.

This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

**So, watcha guys think? Better ending this time? A bit of a cliffy... **

**Three more reviews and I will post the next chapter! Thanks! **


	5. Dani's Plan

**Sorry I didn't update faster, I've had kind of a busy weekend. 20 reviews would be just dandy thanks! :D **

* * *

Clear Skies with Plenty of Sonshine - Chapter 5

Dani's Plan

The rest of the flight passed uneventfully, if you call uneventfully Sonny screaming and grabbing onto Chad's arm every time the plane jostled.

"Geez Munroe" Chad winced, rubbing his arm for what seemed like the millionth time. "You're going to cut off my circulation"

"Oh, _I'm sorry_" Sonny replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Even under all that sarcasm, Chad could detect fear. He patted Sonny's arm.

"Seriously, chill out Sonny" he said. "Do you think Chad Dylan Cooper would let the plane crash?" Sonny stuck her tongue out at him but smiled a little all the same. Finally, the plane landed (with much panicking on Sonny's part, and much arm-decapitation on Chad's part). The casts of So Random and MacKenzie Falls got off.

"Whoa" breathed Dani, and everyone echoed her statement. There were palm trees swaying everywhere, the weather was perfect, and you could even hear the crashing of the waves in the ocean.

"This is _awesome!_" cried Zora, jumping up and down. Marshall got off the plane, looking as if he had just awakened from a long nap.

"All right kids" he said. "Let's go to the resort" They all got in limos and headed off to the resort, which was just as beautiful as the island itself. As they all stood marveling in the lobby, Marshall read off the rooming arrangements.

"The rooms are as follows" he said. "Dani and Sonny, Sklyler and Ferguson, Nico and Grady, and Tawni and Portlyn. Chad will have his own room, and Zora, we have arranged for a small living area for you in the vents" Zora looked very happy.

"Yay, we're sharing a room!" Sonny squealed, hugging Dani, who hugged her back.

"Huh, I get my own room, because I'm so awesome" Chad bragged. Dani rolled her eyes.

"C'mon let's go up to our room!!" Dani said. She had something that she needed to ask Sonny. The kids went up to their floor. Dani turned the key to her and Sonny's room.

"Whoa...." Sonny breathed. The room had two queen sized beds, a large TV, a couch and some chairs, plus a marble bathroom with a jacuzzi.

"Can you say ah-mazing?" grinned Dani. The girls quickly unpacked all their stuff. Dani plopped down on a bed and watched Sonny finish putting away her clothes.

"So" she began, looking at Sonny.

"So what?" Sonny replied, not really paying attention.

"What's going on between you and Chad?"

"WHAT?!" Sonny shrieked, and stood up suddenly, almost bumping her head on a picture. "There is _nothing_ going on between me and Chad" she said hurriedly, her voice high.

"Oh, come on Sonny" Dani rolled her eyes. "You two flirt _all_ the time. 'Fine, fine, good, good, fine, fine" She imitated Sonny and Chad.

"That's not flirting!" Sonny insisted. "That's...........annoying!!! Yeah, we're just annoying each other!!" Dani looked at her skeptically.

"Yeah, sure" she replied.

"God, you're just like Selena Gomez!" groaned Sonny. "When she came to shoot in Chad's movie, which I should have got the part in the first place, she was all sprinkling her magical wizardy relationship dust and trying to make people fall in love with each other! But we showed her! She can't tell me if I want to like Chad, and neither can you!! So there!!!!!" Dani stared at her for a moment. "What?" Sonny asked defensively. Dani just shook her head sadly.

"Poor, poor Selena Gomez" she sighed. "What did you put that girl through?" Sonny scowled at her.

"I'm telling you, I don't like Chad" she started babbling. "He just comes all high and mighty, and pretends that I like him and it bugs me so much! God, I hate it when he's all like 'Oh, Sonny, you're going to fall in love with me' and then I can't think of anything to say and he's all smirking, and God, it's so annoying!!!!" Sonny was fuming by the time she finished this. Dani smiled. A plan began to form in her head.

"So, if you hate it when Chad acts all know-it-all like, why don't you beat him at his own game?" Dani suggested.

"Huh?" Sonny asked, apparently confused. Dani sighed, looked exasperated.

"I mean" she explained. "You should act all sexy and confident and then _he'll _be the one stammering and you'll be the one smirking. That'll show him!"

"Yeah!" Sonny exclaimed. "I'll show him that Sonny Munroe isn't easily taken down!"

Dani smiled, satisfied. Sonny may not have noticed, but Dani had formed a plan. Even though, Sonny and Chad openly denied their feelings for each other, it didn't mean those feelings didn't exist. It would just take a very stubborn person to bring them out. And Danielle Cooper was just the person for the job.

"So" Sonny said, breaking Dani out of her little reverie. "What do we do first?" Dani looked Sonny over and grinned hugely.

"Girl, we're going shopping!"

* * *

**So, what did you think? I like how it's coming along, personally. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me! Also, 20 reviews would be great!! Thank you, my loving and loyal fans!! Hahaha, just kidding. Luv you guys! :D**


	6. Beach Partay!

**Thank you once again for all your awesome-possum reviews! And thanks to all the people who added my story to their Story Alert! Onto to Chapter 6!**

**

* * *

**

Clear Skies with Plenty of Sonshine - Chapter 6

Beach Partay!

Dani and Sonny's shopping trip went very well, at least in Dani's mind. Sonny seemed to enjoy it too. However, they had some minor disagreements regarding certain articles of clothing.

"But I don't _want_ to wear a bikini!"

"Sonny, for the millionth time, you will look _so _hot in a bikini!"

"But they're so...so... skimpy!"

"Fine, we'll pick one that's not skimpy"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Oh, great now _we're_ doing it!"

* * *

"So, Dani, now that we've spent our salaries for practically the next year, what are we gonna do with all these clothes?" Sonny asked, half sarcastically, as she walked into the suite, laden with shopping bags.

"First, of all, we didn't spend any of our money" Dani replied. "It's all paid for by Condor Studios. Second, I've got the perfect setting for your new wardrobe. We're going to a beach party!"

"Awesome!!" Sonny cried. "Where? When?"

"It's at Dakota Beach, named after 's daughter" Sonny made a face as she remembered that disastrous day when Dakota came. "It started at 5:00 pm, which is in like 2 hours! C'mon, we gotta get ready!

* * *

CHAD'S POV

I was lying down on my king sized canopy bed, watching my plasma screen TV (not that I want to brag), when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called lazily.

"Dave, sir." Oh. That dweeb from So Random. He was like the assistant to Marcus, or Marcall, or something like that.

"Come in" I responded. "But don't dent the carpet! And stay in the doorway!"

"Just wanted to tell you that there will be a beach party tonight sir" Dave said. "It's at Dakota Beach and 5:00 pm"

"Okay, whatever" I replied. "What are you still doing here?"

"Sorry sir!" Dave squeaked and ran out, shutting the door. I sighed and got up to look in my huge closet. I smiled to myself.

Yes, a beach party would be the perfect time and place to embarrass Sonny Munroe, the girl that I like. Uh, like to annoy! That's what I meant! Like to annoy! Haha, you didn't seriously think that I liked Sonny did you? Pshh... Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall in love with girls. Girls fall in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. That's just the way it works. I started to search for swim trunks that would bring out my amazing chest and abs. (Again, I don't want to brag). Ah, it was so much fun to make her stammer and stutter as she obviously and badly tried to deny the fact that she was in love with me.

Every girl fell in love with Chad Dylan Cooper at some point.

* * *

Sonny and Dani made their way down to the beach. The weather was beautiful, and the sun was still pretty high in the sky, even for 5 o'clock. Dani wore a green tank top and black shorts, and Sonny wore a cute yellow robe that covered up her swimsuit. Marshall was standing near an umbrella, wearing a very tacky red tourist shirt, and holding a megaphone.

"All right, everyone get find your buddies, and come back here!" he called out. Sonny groaned inwardly as she went to go find Chad.

"Looking for me Munroe?" she heard a voice say. She turned around to see Chad leaning against a palm tree, wearing blue swim trunks and a green shirt on top. Sonny scowled at him.

"Marshall said we have to go back to him" she said testily. "Come on" She turned away from him and started to walk back.

"Hey, Sonny wait up!" Chad called, running to join her. "Listen, I know we're rivals and all, but I don't want to have a miserable vacation. So do you think, we could just maybe be friends for this vacation?" Sonny stared at him. Chad Dylan Cooper? Offering to be friends?

"Uh..... sure..." She replied uncertainly. She smiled slightly as they walked back to Marshall.

"All right, you will have about an hour to do whatever you like" he announced. "Please note you must stay on beach premises at all times. After that, we will serve dinner. Have fun!" Sonny grinned as others began to make their way to do what they wanted.

"Hey Sonny!" Dani called out to her. "Zora, Tawni, Portlyn and I are going to play in the ocean! Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Sonny called back. She turned to Chad. "Do you want to?"

"Well..." Chad deliberated. "It might mess up my hair...." Sonny rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine."

"Great!" Sonny grinned and took off her robe. Chad's mouth practically dropped wide open. Sonny was wearing a slim fitting purple bikini with a green outline. Chad blinked over and over again. He tried to stop himself from thinking things he told himself he should not be thinking about Sonny Munroe.

"Gee, stare much Cooper?" Sonny asked sarcastically. In truth, she was blushing slightly and feeling just a little self-conscious about how Chad was staring at her.

"Uhh.." Chad snapped himself out of it. "I wasn't staring at you! I was looking at that.....seagull!" Sonny looked at him skeptically and began to walk down to the ocean.

"Wait for me!" Chad threw off his shirt and ran after Sonny. To his disappointment, she didn't stare or notice him as he had done to her. In truth, she did notice, but remembered Dani telling her to not act like she noticed Chad.

Sonny ran into the waves, squealing a little as she felt the water for tehe first tim. Chad dipped a toe in and shrunk back.

"Oh, come on" Sonny said. "Chad Dylan Cooper is scared of the ocean?"

"I'm not scared!" he insisted, realizing how much of a little kid he sounded.

"Then come on!" Sonny grabbed his arm and pulled him into the ocean. Chad sputtered as he fell into the water and barely caught himself. He could hear the Sonny giggling as he shook his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, you are so gonna pay for that Munroe"

* * *

**Hee hee hee!! I thought that chapter had some humor in it, what about you? I think I would like 27 reviews for the next chapter! Thanks and love you guys! Gosh, I need to start coming up with more interesting author's notes. **


	7. Sunsets

**And Chapter 7 is up!! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Clear Skies with Plenty of Sonshine - Chapter 7

Sunsets

* * *

"Oh, you are so gonna pay for that Munroe" Sonny tried to hold in her laugher, but couldn't. She burst out laughing at the expression on Chad's face. Dani, Tawni, and Portlyn started giggling too. Chad growled softly. He wasn't really that angry, he just wanted to mess with Sonny.

"GET BACK HERE SONNY MUNROE!!" he yelled. Sonny shrieked and started to run away, jumping in the water.

"Help me!!" she cried to the others, but they were too busy laughing. Sonny shrieked again as she felt something grab her leg, and pull her down into the water.

"Ha!" cried Chad triumphantly, when Sonny came up completely soaked, sputtering and coughing. "Now we're even!" Sonny grinned evilly.

"Oh, I don't think so" she started to inch toward Chad, who backed up quickly, and ran into Tawni, who knocked over Portlyn, who knocked over Dani. Sonny stopped stalking Chad to watch the domino effect as all three girls toppled into the ocean.

"CHAD DLYAN COOPER!" they all shouted in unison, dripping wet and furious. Sonny covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. Chad was looking a little sheepish and extremely scared.

"Uhh... sorry?" he offered, holding up his hands. Dani shrieked like a mad woman and rushed at him, causing him to fall backward. Sonny laughed and ran to help the girls who were proceeding to beat up Chad.

"Hey!!" he protested as he was dunked underwater. "This is Chad (dunk) Dylan (dunk) Cooper!! Stop this instant!!" The girls just giggled and ignored him. Finally, they let him up, but not before Sonny draped seaweed on his hair, turning it all slimy. He gasped in horror as he put a hand to his hair.

"Oh you did not" Chad said, his voice dangerously low. Sonny smirked at him.

"Oh, yes I did" she grinned. Chad threw himself at her and tackled her onto the sand. He then started to tickle her as hard as he could. She squealed and started laughing uncontrollably.

"No-Chad!" she gasped. "Please - stop -!" Chad continued to tickle her.

"First say you're sorry" he smirked.

"I'm sorry!!" she gasped.

"Now say that I'm the greatest actor of our generation!" he demanded.

"No way!" protested Sonny, twisting free from him. Chad grabbed her legs and held her down.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it or I'll tickle you again!" Chad demanded. Sonny squealed.

"Okay, okay fine!!" she said, and her voice became a whisper. "Yourtegretesactoforgenrtion" she mumbled quickly.

"I can't hear you..." Chad said annoyingly. Sonny scowled at him.

"What if I say you have sparkly eyes?" she negotiated. Chad thought about it a minute.

"Fine" he replied. "But say it like you mean it. And you have to say I have perfect hair" Sonny snorted but complied.

"Fine" she huffed, smiling slightly. "You have sparkly eyes and perfect hair" She made a barfing face right after, but Chad was satisfied. He let her go and she smiled at him. He smiled back. Just then, Chad realized that he had spent the last 15 minutes or so making a complete fool of himself. But then he realized that he didn't really care. It was fun.

"Having fun Cooper?" Sonny smirked at him.

"Not as much as you are Munroe" he shot back. Sonny grinned and got up. He watched her for a moment, then got up and followed her.

"What do you want to do next, _buddy_?" he asked. Sonny scowled temporarily, then her face smoothed out.

"Let's go eat" she suggested.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Race you to the barbecue!!" Sonny cried and broke out running.

"Hey no fair!!" called Chad, and started to run after her, laughing. Sonny beat him, but only by a little. They got some hot dogs and hamburgers and other beach picnicky stuff, and found a nice place to sit.

"Where's Dani?" asked Sonny, twisting around to look for her friend.

"She's there sitting with Zora and Tawni" Chad pointed. Sonny thought about going to join them, but then decided not to. She kind of liked sitting here with Chad. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. She was looking at the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen. The sky looked like it was on fire, blazing with orange and yellow. The ocean rippled perfectly underneath it.

"Wow" Chad said, and she knew he had seen it too.

"Isn't that the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she sighed happily. Chad didn't answer and Sonny looked at him.

"Almost" he replied finally, looking at her, then blushed a little. Sonny looked at him questioningly.

"You've been somewhere more beautiful?" she asked confused. Chad looked down at his plate.

"Err, not exactly" Sonny looked confused, but didn't press the subject. Instead she smiled at him.

"You know, I like this new Chad" she said.

"New Chad?" Chad asked. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You know, the nice Chad" she replied. "The one that can have fun, that's not always saying he's the best, the one that actually seems to _enjoy_ my company" she added the last part jokingly.

"I've always enjoyed your company" Chad slipped. He blushed and tried to cover his mistake. "Uh, I mean, so I can bother you" Sonny smiled at his weak attempt. Tentatively, she put her hand over his, which was lying on the sand. To her relief, he didn't pull away. Both of them blushed a little however.

Chad couldn't believe himself. He was sitting on the beach, talking to a _Random_, Sonny Munroe in fact. But, Sonny had never been like the other Randoms. She seemed to want to be friends, where as the others wanted nothing to do with him. But lately Chad had been feeling a bit weird around her. She could make him do things he would never do normally. Like have a water fight in the ocean, for example. She could bring out a side of Chad no one had ever seen before, except maybe Dani. And to be honest, that kind of scared him a little. Secretly, he enjoyed it, but he didn't like feeling vulnerable.

Looking at the beautiful sunset, and the even more beautiful Sonny sitting next to him, Chad Dylan Cooper put these thoughts out of his mind. Right now, it was time to live in the present.

* * *

**So, what did you think? A bit longer that my usual chapters. I wanted to ask you guys if you prefer longer and fewer chapters, or shorter and more chapters. I personally think if you have too many chapters then it gets kind of crowded, but if you put too much information into a single chapter, that doesn't work either. I would really like to hear your opinions on this, so please tell me!! I would like 35 reviews for next time too! Thank you guys for loving this story and keeping it alive!! **


	8. Stupid Cute

**Hiya peoples! I did not get as many reviews as I wanted.... :_( but I'm posting the next chapter because I'm going to be traveling all next week and won't have my computer with me. :( I didn't want to leave you without a new chapter for a long time, cuz I'm nice that way. :D Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Clear Skies with Plenty of Sonshine - Chapter 8

Stupid Cute

The rest of the trip passed much to quickly for the casts of MacKenzie Falls and So Random. With a heavy heart, they said goodbye to the beautiful Condor Island, and boarded their private jet.

"Oh no" whispered Sonny, as the plane began to move. "Oh no oh no oh no..." Chad felt a prick of something he couldn't quite identify. Worry? Concern? He put his hand on Sonny's arm, which was gripping the armrests so hard it looked like they were about to fall off.

"Sonny, we've been over this before" he said, half exasperated. "There's nothing to be worried about" Sonny snorted loudly, but Chad could definitely detect her fear.

"Nothing to be worried about? Oh sure" she said sarcastically. "No way the plane could crash, or run out of fuel, or WE COULD ALL DIE!" Sonny was screaming by the end. Chad was slightly taken aback, but he decided what Sonny needed was a distraction. He called for an stewardess.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Could you put a movie or some TV on?" Chad requested. "Preferably one with not a lot of violence or scary things..." Chad tilted his head slightly toward Sonny, who looked like she was about to pass out. The stewardess nodded in understanding and walked away. Soon, the TV screens turned on and So Random started playing. Chad groaned involuntarily. Force of habit. Sonny, however perked up slightly.

"Look at that" she said smugly. "They're playing _So Random_ on a private jet. Not Mackenzie Falls. So Random." Chad rolled his eyes but decided to keep quiet. Whatever kept Sonny from fainting. It seemed to work, Sonny was laughing and watching the show instead of hyperventilating. Just before they were about to land, the same stewardess came up to Chad.

"Thank you for suggesting we put a funny show on" she said. "It seemed to help a lot of airsick passengers" Sonny looked at him wonderingly as the stewardess walked away.

"_You _asked to play So Random?" she asked incredulously.

"Not So Random" replied Chad. "Just a funny movie or show"

"Why?" asked Sonny. Chad blushed a little and looked down.

"I thought it would make you less scared" he mumbled. Sonny's face broke out in a grin.

"Awww, Chad, that's so sweet" she said, hugging him. "I didn't know you were even capable of doing something that nice" Chad looked up, feeling a little hurt, until he saw Sonny was joking. "I'm just kidding!" she punched his arm lightly. Chad grinned back.

"By the way" he said. "We've landed"

"Really!!?!?!" Sonny exclaimed. "Wow!" She turned and smiled at Chad. "Thanks Chad! You really helped me with my fear of flying" Sonny got up and skipped down the aisle in that cute way.

"Stupid cute" Chad muttered.

* * *

"Chad!" Chad turned around to see Dani running behind him. The casts had just gotten back and Chad was just walking up to his dressing room.

"What's up?" he said cheerfully, then paused. _Whoa? Chad Dylan Cooper being cheery? _he thought. Evidently Dani was thinking the same thing.

"What's with you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" he said, sounding more like his old self. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to have a nice talk with my dear brother" Dani said in a falsely sweet voice. Chad sighed.

"About what?" he groaned. Dani smiled slyly.

"Well, why don't we go in and talk about it?" she replied, inviting herself into his dressing room. Chad's dressing room was painted a sky blue. It had a large white couch in one corner, and a dressing area in another. Dani plopped down on the couch.

"Oh, yes Dani, why don't you come in?" he said sarcastically. Dani laughed as Chad sat down on a futon nearby.

"Now, what reason do you have for barging into Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room uninvited?" he asked. Dani rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sonny" she said. Chad stiffened.

"What about her?" he asked carefully. Dani sighed.

"The fact you obviously like her" she said, as if explaining something to a little kid. Chad stood up suddenly.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" he said, trying to act indignant. "I don't like Sonny Munroe!" Dani stood up also, but with an angry expression on her face.

"What is the problem with you two?" she demanded. "It's _so_ obvious that you like each other! Everyone else has noticed it, why can't you?! All your 'fine, fine, good, good' flirting and your 'fighting' and your little 'Sonny. Chad' and your other little flirty things!!!" Chad watched as she finished her little rant. He desperately needed to think.

"Uh, Dani, I kind of need some thinking time" Chad said. Dani nodded and shut up. Chad lay down on the futon and closed his eyes.

Did he like Sonny Munroe? She did make him feel like a normal person, like he wasn't America's Tween Heartthrob. And normal Chad Dylan Cooper would be horrified by that. But this Chad wasn't. He liked it.

And then there was her cuteness. Sonny was cute no matter what she did. Stupid cute. Stupid stupid stupid cute.

"What?" Dani asked. "What stupid cute?" Chad blushed. _Did I actually say that aloud?_ he thought. Dani smiled knowingly.

"I knew it...." she said triumphantly. "You think Sonny Munroe is cute" Chad sighed. He couldn't deny it. He couldn't deny anything to Dani. She was like a eagle when it came to certain things. You couldn't hide anything from her.

"Ah, dear brother" she grinned. "Who would've though? Hollywood's bad boy, Chad Dylan Cooper, falling for some small-town Wisconsin girl?"

"I am not falling for Sonny Munroe!" Chad shouted. "It's just her dang stupid cute!"

"What cute?" Chad was horrified as Sonny Munroe walked into his dressing room. She looked suspicious.

"Who's cute?" she asked. Dani started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Ask... Chad...." she gasped between fits of giggles. Sonny turned to Chad expectantly.

"Uh..." Chad stammered. "What are you doing in my dressing room?" he asked.

"Looking for Dani" Sonny answered impatiently. "Now, who's cute?"

"Why do you care?" That threw Sonny. "Jealous Monroe?"

"Am not!" Sonny insisted.

"Psh... yeah right" Chad scoffed. "Who wouldn't be jealous?" Chad looked up and was startled to see tears in Sonny's eyes. "Wha-" he began.

"I thought you had changed" she half-shouted at him, her eyes sparkling with tears. "I thought you were becoming nicer. I guess I was wrong!" Sonny stomped out of the room. Chad heard a sob before the door was slammed shut. Chad stared at the door. Dani shook her head sadly and got up to leave.

"You have to be careful Chad" she warned him. "Now what are you going to do?" She didn't wait for an answer, but instead left the room.

Chad stared after her a moment longer. He was still slightly dumbstruck. He cleared his head and thought for a bit.

What was he going to do? He was going to find Sonny Munroe.

* * *

**Ooooohh... Sonny's mad at Chad!!! Uh oh! I'm sorry that I left you at a cliffy with a long time of no updates! :( So, I will not be updating for about a week, (till next Sunday to be precise), because I will be traveling. Sorry! Maybe 45 reviews would make me feel welcome when I get back? :D**

**Thanks for all your awesome support! **


	9. There's my Sonshine

**Hi, everyone I'm back from my trip! It was awesome! :D I went to Mexico, it was really fun! Enjoy Capítulo Nueve! (See, I can speak Spanish) **

**

* * *

**

Clear Skies with Plenty of Sonshine - Chapter Nine

There's my Sonshine

Sonny ran around the corner, her head down, her eyes wet with tears. She stumbled blindly towards her dressing room, letting her tears fall. The same thoughts kept running through her mind, over and over again.

_Why? Why me? Why him? What did I do? _Sonny shook her head, trying to clear that last thought out of her brain. It was so typical of her to blame herself, take responsibility for other people's actions. That had gotten her in trouble before, and she was trying to stop.

What no one knew is that she had not been to Chad dressing room to look for Dani. She had actually been looking for Chad. She wanted to talk to him. About maybe being friends, for a longer period. And Sonny knew in her heart that she wanted something else. But she wouldn't admit to herself.

_You didn't do anything _she told herself fiercely. _None of this is your fault. It's all stupid, egocentric, heartless, Chad Dylan Cooper!!! _She thought those last three words with a viciousness that made her burst into tears all over again. She broke out running again.

"Hey, Sonny, what's u-" Nico started as she collided with him and Grady. Pausing only for a second, she picked herself up and began running again. Nico and Grady stared after her, confused.

Sonny rounded another corner and finally arrived at her dressing room. Her fingers fumbled with the key as she tried to unlock the door, tears rolling down her face. Finally, the door opened. Sonny felt a prick of relief that Tawni wasn't there. She didn't want to explain everything. She just wanted to be alone.

Sonny threw herself down on the striped couch and cried.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper ran paced anxiously around the Studios, looking for Sonny. Suddenly, he got a text from Dani.

**so, CDC, watcha gonna do?** Chad sighed and quickly texted a response.

**IDK!!! plz dani u have to help me.** It wasn't long before he got another response.

**chad, do u rly like her? **Chad fidgeted uncomfortably. He didn't really feel like explaining his feelings, so he decided to play dumb.

**like who?**

**don't play dumb w. me chad. u kno im talkin bout sonny. **Chad sighed; Dani knew him too well. So he texted back.

**idk. maybe. i... i think so. **Chad's fingers trembled as he hit the Send button, not sure wether Dani would help him or not. His phone vibrated and he looked at Dani's latest message.

**just tell her how u feel. no, 1st try 2 cheer her up. then tell her how u feel. u can do it. gtg now. gud luck. :) **Chad sighed and closed his phone. Dani was right. He couldn't make up excuses and blame others for this one. He was gonna have to fix it himself.

* * *

Chad checked in the cafeteria for the fifth time, and still no Sonny. Then, he saw Nico and Grady walk in, looking troubled.

_Man, what are those guys' names?_ he thought. _Chico and Drady? Nico! Nico and.... Brady? Rady? Grady! That's it! _

Chad walked up to Nico and Grady, who regarded him coldly, as always.

"Well, if it isn't Chad Dylan _Pooper_" Grady sneered. Chad rolled his eyes. That name was so lame, it didn't even deserve one a comeback.

"Look, Nico, Grady, have you seen Sonny?" he asked. An array of emotions ran across the Randoms' faces. First surprise at Chad knowing their names, then awareness, and then anger.

"Yeah, we have Chip Drama Pants" Nico replied cuttingly. Chad rolled his eyes. Another lame name. "She was running down the hall, crying her eyes out. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Yeah! What did you do to her, Pooper?" Grady practically shouted. Chad winced slightly. He looked the Randoms straight in the eye and replied in his sincerest voice.

"I did something kinda stupid, and it upset Sonny" Chad admitted sheepishly. "Now, I feel really bad and I need to make up for it. Do you know where she went?" This was clearly not the response Nico and Grady were expecting from Chad Dylan Cooper. They gaped at him for a few seconds.

"Uh... I think she went to her dressing room" Nico managed to say. Chad thanked them, (causing their jaws to drop another few inches) and headed to where he remembered Sonny's dressing room to be. He ran up to the door that was clearly labeled "TAWNI HART _and Sonny's_ DRESSING ROOM"

* * *

Sonny lay on her couch feeling a whole bunch of depressing emotions. Mostly, it was hurt and betrayal.

_I really thought he had changed_ she thought sadly. _I really did. _Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Sonny?" came a soft voice that Sonny immediately recognized. Anger and hurt coursed through her veins. "Sonny, are you in there?" the voice asked again.

"GO AWAY CHAD!!" she yelled with pain clear in her voice. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sonny buried her head in her pillow and began to cry again. She was shocked when she heard her door open, but didn't lift her head.

"Sonny, are you okay?" asked Chad. Sonny snorted into the pillow.

"Oh, of course Chad" she said in a falsely sarcastic voice. "I'm just fine. Absolutely, positively FINE!!!" She screamed the last part. Chad winced when she saw her state.

"Sonny...." he began again, but this time Sonny lifted her face to look at him. The look in her eyes cut through to his heart. They was full of anger and defiance, but Chad could clearly read hurt and sadness in those deep brown eyes he loved.

"Chad, why do you even care?" she said bitterly, and Chad recoiled, stung.

"Sonny, I've always cared about you" he blurted without thinking. Sonny's eyes widened, and Chad blushed deep red. _Where did that come from? _he asked himself. Sonny's mouth curved into a little smile.

"You've always cared about me?" she said slyly. Chad stammered, trying to think of an excuse.

"Uh, yeah" he stammered. "Because, uh... So Random wouldn't be good without you...."

"You want So Random to be good?" Sonny was clearly enjoying Chad's uncomfortableness.

"Uh.... well" he began, his mind working. "Yeah, because..... otherwise MacKenzie Falls wouldn't have a competitor. You know, to keep up its game." Chad felt pretty satisfied with this lie, but one look at Sonny's face told him she didn't believe it at all.

"Yeah sure" she said, then her smile faded. "I haven't forgiven you yet"

"Will you tell for what?" Chad asked gently. Sonny snorted again. She knew she was being stupid, and that she should work on resolving this, but right now she just felt angry.

"Oh, sure, so you can run off to every reported in town?" she retorted scathingly. "No thanks Chad, I don't want the next headline of Tween Weekly to be "Sonny Munroe: Actress, or Crybaby?"" Chad recoiled slightly, stung.

"You really think I would do that to you?" he asked, his puppy dog eyes full of hurt. Sonny suddenly felt ashamed of saying something like that.

"No... Chad that's not what I meant!" she replied hurriedly. "I know you would never do something like that, you're too..." Sonny broke off abruptly and turned red.

"I'm too what?" teased Chad, the hurt not entirely gone from his eyes. "Too kind? Too generous? Too good-looking?"

"I was thinking more like self-centered, egotistical, conceited" Sonny grumbled, a small smile still on her face. Chad grinned at her.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Sonny" he said sincerely. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, or said the stuff I did" Sonny's eyes widened, surprised. Then she smiled.

"That's okay Chad" Sonny replied, smiling. "I forgive you. I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did"

"Uh... so, can we still be friends?" Chad asked hopefully. Sonny grinned, her signature smile lighting up her face.

"Of course we can!" she cried, hugging Chad. Chad hugged her back, smiling to himself.

_There's my Sonshine_ he thought happily.

* * *

**Phew... that was a long one! Now, I haven't really been getting as many reviews as I want, and it makes me sad. :( A lot of people have subscribed to this story, and if every person just reviews _once, _then that would be really nice! It will only take five seconds of your day, but it would really make my day. Thank you so much! **


	10. Dresses, Balls, Movie Premiers, oh my!

**Hi everyone, thanks again for all the awesomely awesome reviews!!! :D :D :D Told ya it would only take 5 secs! :D Anyhoo, onto to Chapter 10! **

**

* * *

**

Clear Skies with Plenty of Sonshine - Chapter 10

Dresses, Balls, Movie Premiers, oh my!

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Chad winced as he heard an all-too-familiar voice scream at him from across the cafeteria.

"Yes, Dani?" he replied meekly, looking up to see his extremely furious sister glaring down at him.

"Don't you 'Yes, Dani? me!!!" she shouted at him, her face livid. "Why did you not tell me about the Starlight Movie Premiere Ball tonight?!" Chad winced again. _That's _what he forgot.

"Um, surprise?" he said hopefully. Dani growled, yes growled, at him, before huffing angrily and plopping down in a chair.

"Down, girl" Chad muttered to himself, earning a slap from Dani. Suddenly, an extremely excited Sonny Munroe dashed into the cafeteria.

"Dani!!!" she squealed, running up to her and thrusting a flyer in her face. "Did you hear about the Starlight Movie Premiere Ball?!" Dani glared at Chad.

"Yes, I did." she replied dangerously, causing Chad to slink down a couple inches in his chair.

"Isn't it awesome?!" cried Sonny.

"Yeah, Dani" agreed Chad. "You should be all excited like Sonny is, not mad at your extremely talented and good-looking older brother" Dani snorted and turned her back to him.

"C'mon, we have to get ready!" Sonny exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Oh, yeah!" agreed Dani, a sly look coming into her eyes. "We can use my brother's dressing room!" Chad's eyes opened wide.

"What?! No!" he protested. "I never said you could...."

"Let's go Sonny!" Dani cut him off. She grabbed Sonny's arm and the two girls ran giggling out of the cafeteria. Chad cursed under his breath and turned back to his food.

* * *

"Wow..." Sonny breathed as she walked into Chad's dressing room.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Dani replied, plopping down on the couch and putting her feet up.

"So, what are you gonna wear?" asked Sonny. Dani grinned and pulled her iPhone. She tapped a few buttons, and then Tawni walked in, with another person behind her.

"Hiya!!" squealed Tawni, in her Tawni-like way. "I got the dress-guy Dani!"

"Thanks Tawn" grinned Dani. The dress guy dragged in a cart full of different dresses. Dani pulled out three specific ones.

"This" she said, holding one out to Sonny. "Is what you are going to wear. This one is for Tawni, and this is mine."

"OMG, they're perfect!!!" shrieked Sonny.

"They're so pretty!" cried Tawni. "Not as pretty as me, of course."

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Dani. "Let's go!"

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper stood outside the studio, tapping his foot impatiently. Where the heck was Dani?! They were supposed to leave ten minutes ago!!! The rest of MacKenzie Falls and So Random stood waiting outside too. Dani, Sonny, and Tawni still hadn't come out.

"Man, what is taking those girls so long?" complained Nico.

"You know girls" mused Zora, who was in a purple suit. "Always taking so long to look perfect" Nico and Grady nodded in agreement. Chad had had enough. For the fifth time, he pulled out his phone and called Dani. This time, unlike the other four, she actually picked up.

"Hello?"

"DANIELLE COOPER!" Chad yelled. "What is taking so long?! You know I like to be fashionably late, but this is out of hand!" Dani laughed on the other end.

"Chillax, brother" she said easily. "We're coming down now. And don't call me Danielle" Chad hissed as she hung up on him. Suddenly Nico let out a low whistle. Chad turned his head to see why, and immediately his breath caught in his throat.

Dani, Sonny, and Tawni were walking down the steps, looking like three princesses from a fairy tale. Dani's light brown hair was fixed up in a bun with chopsticks, with a few curls hanging down expertly. She was wearing a spaghetti strap dress in light blue, which hung about until her knees. She wore an aquamarine necklace and earrings, and had an adorable blue clutch purse to go with it. She was also wearing light blue platform shoes.

Tawni's dress was pink, her favorite color. It was a sleeveless which fit tightly at the waist, and then opened up and went until her knees. There was also a pink bow at the waist, which perfectly matched the pink bow in her hair. Tawni's blonde hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, and curled at the ends. She wore a pink pearl necklace and earrings, and a pink clutch purse. She was wearing pink high heels to go with them. The heels were at least three inches tall.

But all Chad saw was Sonny. She looked beautiful. Heck, she was beyond beautiful. She was perfect. She was wearing a slim green cocktail dress that hugged her figure perfectly. Her thick brown hair hung loose around her shoulders, and it had been curled. Her sparkly green earrings and necklace looked gorgeous against her slightly tanned skin. Her small feet were slipped inside some adorable green flats. She held tightly to a green clutch purse and smiled nervously around at everyone.

"Dang, you girls look goood!" commented Nico. Grady nodded his head in agreement, but Chad still didn't seem to be able to pick his jaw off the floor. Sonny walked, or rather, floated, over to him and smiled.

"You might want to close your mouth before bugs fly in" she noted. Chad closed his mouth and swallowed.

"Uh, you look.... nice" he managed to get out. _Way to be smooth, Cooper_ he told himself. _Understatement of the year. Nice? She looks gorgeous! _

"Thanks" smiled Sonny. "You look nice too" Chad was wearing a pale blue suit that brought out his eyes nicely. His perfect blonde hair was, well, perfect.

"Um, shall we go?" he asked, mentally slapping himself for sounding like such a dweeb.

"Yes" Sonny giggled a little, making her look even more adorable. "We shall"

Like a true gentlemen, Chad held the limo door open for Sonny as she got in. Then the casts of So Random and MacKenzie Falls headed off to the Starlight Movie Premiere Ball.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!! :D Sorry that chapter was a bit of a filler, but it had some nice Channy moment, don't you think? Can't wait for the ball next chapter! Be sure to review! Remember, only takes 5 seconds! Or maybe 10! :D **


	11. Fallin' for You

**Okay, I realize I haven't done a disclaimer yet, so I'll do one know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. If I did, there would be no more of those dang Channy cliffhangers!!! **

**Disclaimer #2: I also do not own Colbie Caillat or her song, Fallin' for you. **

**Enjoy Chapter Eleven! Oh, and if someone could tell me how often I need to do disclaimers, that would be great! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Okay, I have a bit more to add, this actually IS the last chapter. I am so sorry, please look at the end A/N for more info. **

* * *

Clear Skies with Plenty of Sonshine - Chapter 11

Fallin' for You

"Wow" breathed Sonny, as they walked into the building. "I have been to many movie premiers, but none like this!" It looked like the whole place had been turned into a fairy tale ballroom. There was a huge crystal chandelier hanging in the center, and the lighting was perfect. Cinderella could waltz in here with her glass slippers and not look out of place. The only difference was instead of couples waltzing around gracefully, the Hollywood stars were just plain old rockin' out.

"I love this song!" screeched Dani, and threw herself into the middle of the dance floor. Sonny laughed to see her friend having such a good time. She was quickly joined by Tawni, Nico, and Grady. Zora and disappeared somewhere, probably to find a vent or wreak some havoc.

"Don't like to dance Munroe?" asked Chad, coming up behind her.

"Well, it's okay" replied Sonny. "What about you Cooper? How come you're not rockin' out there?" Chad shrugged.

"Oh, this is one of my favorite songs!" Sonny cried, as a new song came on.

"Hey, me too" smiled Chad. "Do you uh, well, um... do you wanna... dance?" he whispered the last part, fidgeting a little.

"Oh!" Sonny blushed, but smiled all the same. "Well, all right" Chad took Sonny's hand and led her out onto the floor. Then they began to dance. Not slow dancing. If anyone else was watching them, it would just look like two friends having a great time.

But Chad couldn't keep his eyes off of Sonny. She looked so gorgeous tonight, he couldn't believe it. He loved how she wasn't worried about how she looked and stuff, she was just having a great time.

Sonny couldn't stop looking at Chad either. He was really nice and sweet at times. And then, there were those times when he was just his conceited jerkthrob self. But right now he seemed to be having a good time.

"Hey, do you want to get some food?" Sonny shouted over the music.

"Sure!" Chad yelled back. Laughing, they made their way to the food table.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain Cooper was keeping a close eye on her brother. Dani snooped around, watching him and Sonny.

"Those two" she muttered. "Are going to admit their feelings whether they like it or not!!" Making sure that Chad and Sonny had gotten back on the dance floor, she skipped over to them.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully. "Why don't you come to the middle of the floor? It's _so_ much more fun there!"

"Why not?" giggled Sonny, and led Chad to the middle. Dani grinned to herself and slipped into the crowd again, emerging by the DJ.

"Hey" she whispered to DJ. "I need you to play this song, and aim the spotlight on Chad and Sonny" The DJ grinned at her.

"You got it, lil' lady" he whispered back. Dani thanked him and slipped back onto the dance floor.

* * *

"All right, everyone, grab a partner" the DJ announced. "We're gonna slow things down a bit"

Sonny panicked, she wasn't sure if she wanted to slow dance with Chad. Chad was thinking the same thing. However, they were already in the middle of the floor. There was no backing out now.

"Hey, uh, do you want to, um, you know..." Chad stuttered awkwardly, blushing.

"Uh, sure" Sonny mumbled, her face bright red. Chad took Sonny's hand and put his arm on her back. Sonny smiled and put her hand on Chad's shoulder. And slowly, the began to sway.

_I don't know how, but I think I maybe fallin' for you  
Droppin' so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself  
Wait until I know you better _

Sonny's eyes widened as she realized the song that was playing. Her mouth opened a few times, but no sound came out.

"You okay?" Chad asked gently.

"Yeah" Sonny breathed.

_I am trying not to tell you, but I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'  
But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head _

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

By this time, Chad had also realized the song that was playing, and now understood Sonny's reaction. He was feeling very uncomfortable, and he could sense that Sonny was feeling it too. But under all the uncomfortableness, there was a feeling of... bliss.

_What the heck!_ Chad thought to himself. _Stop fighting it, Chad. Just go with the flow. _

With a newfound confidence, Chad twirled Sonny around. In her surprise, she laughed her perfect laugh.

_As I'm standin' here, and you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you, and we start to dance  
All around us, I see nobody  
In the silence, it's just you and me _

This was true for the teens. All Sonny could see or feel or think about what the fact that she was dancing with Chad Dylan Cooper. And he wasn't even being a jerk. Sonny truly felt herself falling for him. And this time, she gave in.

_Chill out Sonny _she told herself. _Live in the moment. _Sonny did just that. She giggled as Chad twirled her around again, then pulled her back close to him.

_I am trying not to tell you, but I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'  
But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head_

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

Sonny and Chad waltzed around the floor, like Cinderella and her Prince Charming. Sonny truly felt like this was her own Cinderella moment.

"Wow Chad" she whispered, her heart beating like crazy, when he brushed a strand of hair off her face. "I never knew you could dance like this"

"I have my ways" Chad smiled back at her, his skin tingling when she squeezed his hand. Both teens felt so completely happy and in place it was overwhelming.

_Oh I just can't take it, my heart is racin'  
Emotions keep spinnin' out_

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinkin' bout it, I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinkin' bout it, I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you, oh oh oh, no no, oh oh oh oh  
Oh, I'm fallin' for you _

The crowd cheered as the song finished, but Sonny and Chad didn't hear them. All they could see was each other, all they could think about was each other, and this newfound feeling of bliss that enveloped them.

Then, slowly and gently, Chad Dylan Cooper leaned down and pressed his lips against Sonny Munroe's. The kiss was short and very, very, sweet. Exactly like a first kiss should be. Chad pulled away, scared and uncertain. All his fears melted away as he saw the look of wonder and adoration in Sonny's eyes. Almost crying with happiness and relief, Chad crushed Sonny into a hug. Everyone else ooh'ed and aww'ed and clapped, while Sonny and Chad enjoyed their moment.

In one corner, Danielle Cooper pumped his fist in the air and hissed "YES!"

* * *

**The End!!! What did you guys think? I know that I should have continued it, but I really think that now is the perfect stopping place. I mean the whole point of the story was for Dani to get Chad and Sonny together, and now that she has done that, the story is over. **

**I'm really sorry for all of you who were hoping for more, but if I continued this, there would be absolutely no plot line. Now I think I will do a few one-shots and maybe start another Channy story. **

**Thank you for all you loyal readers who have followed Chad, Sonny, and Dani through all of this! **


End file.
